


Wolf of the Signless

by Greyisles, Okami_117



Category: Homestuck, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, homestuck/okami au, okami au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyisles/pseuds/Greyisles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_117/pseuds/Okami_117
Summary: It's been 100 sweeps since the Signless/Sufferer banished the darkness and was blamed for the darkness having been there in the first place (which led to his execution by the highblood castes and the people building a statue in his honor in secret) and darkness has fallen on Alternia once again! Karkat emerges from the statue and takes up the Sufferer's mantle and needs to gather allies and regain powers lost over the years. Can Karkat save Alternia from the source of this horrible evil? Or is there something even sinister coming for Alternia and Karkat?





	1. Prologue

Long ago, in time the Ruler of Alternia seems hellbent that her people forgot, there was  
a young troll whose name long since forgotten but his two titles remain: the Signless and the  
Sufferer. This title echoes throughout the empire, sparking a revolution, inspiring hope to the  
downtrodden of his world. He did all of this good for his world and yet… 

The Condesce, saw him as a threat and sent her most deadly men after him and his  
family, making him the martyr for said revolution she feared would happen. Practically caused  
even more trouble for the people. 

It’s been years since then and even though no adults live on the world now, darkness  
was able to edge back into it, one inch at a time. 

Now, now it has been a hundred years since the day the Sufferer had passed… And it’s  
here again.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Signless

The sky was dark and the winds blew foul putrid air in loud bellowing gusts across the  
land. A meteor flew straight toward the statue of the Signless, just about to destroy it when a  
mysterious power save it by throwing it back! A figure then emerged from the massive ancient  
tree that stood next to the statue, looming over it like a protective parent. The figure was a  
beautiful female troll dressed in a flowing dress, colored like the bright red blossoms that  
would’ve been on her tree and her eyes were completely snow white, exposing her as a spirit.  
She took a glance up at the sky and knew what she must do. 

She pulled out a stone sickle from one of her long draped sleeves, saying, “Oh saviour  
of our world, the darkness has returned to this world and I must repay a promise made to you so  
many sweeps ago.” Using her power, she infused the sickle with a huge force of magic, causing  
it to float and spin around her, gaining speed before launching itself at the statue into it’s open  
hand. 

The moment the sickle touched the stone hand, it reacted by grabbing it as if the hand  
was made of flesh and blood. The stone turned into exactly that, radiating from that hand to the  
rest of the body. The person that was the statue almost fell forward, taking in a startled breath  
as he blinked rapidly. 

He looked at his hand, and flex two fingers to be sure of one thing. Yes… he was alive,  
he could feel his heartbeat. But where was he? And how-? 

His thoughts were interrupted and his attention focused on the ethereal maid in front of  
him. “WHO THE GRUB LETTING HORRORTERROR ARE YOU?” His voice croaks out. She  
huffed quietly, “You have forgotten… I am not surprised. It has been many years and the  
Condesce’s influence has caused some things though I’m not sure as what they are entirely-” 

She stopped mid-sentence as this new “saviour-to-be” said, “WHO THE FUCK ARE  
YOU? WHAT THE NOOKSNIFFING GOG-FUCKERY DO YOU WANT?” 

Someone is in the sanctuary. An unknown who should not be here. This is the spot  
where the Sufferer was laid to rest. The meeting place where he first met the troll, one similar to  
him. They were both outcasts, yet he was the one who wished to change everything. Taking on  
the title of the Sufferer, while he the Signless. 

He has no sign, why should he? He was--is--different, a mutant like the other. He  
followed the other troll, who had ideals to change the world, and look at where that got him. 

The Signless turns around to stare at the Sufferer’s gravestone. One he carved himself  
where he rested for sweeps in front of him. It is a small stone that was behind his resting place  
where he carved the cuffs that sealed the other’s fate. He took on the symbol of cuffs, no longer  
the Signless, just a silent guardian where no one should find the secret clearing. 

Yet this troll, this adult managed to find him. Find them. She summoned him from his  
rest. She smiled, “Wise choice child, I move about this world with no sign would cause many to  
question you and that may draw the Condesce’s attention to you.” He glares at the ethereal  
spectral maid, wanting the infernal troll to leave. “I SAID, WHAT DO YOU WANT? DON’T  
BRING UP THE PAST, JUST GET TO IT.” The young troll states, he wants the interloper gone. 

The female troll is silent, she looks over him with her clear white eyes and Karkat can’t  
help but feel unsettled by her. A unknown troll who knows of his past with his lusus figure. She  
seems to be choosing her words carefully and he hates it when someone is calculating, a  
tell-tale sign that some troll wishes to manipulate him. 

He makes sure he’s standing in front of the grave. He was waken in front of the Sufferer,  
from the magic that’s supposed to guard the one who raised him. He drew on his blood,  
something the Sufferer taught him to do, as those with mutant coloring draws from their own  
blood to perform feats. They can’t do anything that can affect the world around them like others,  
but turn internal they can do magnificent feats. 

He just wants to sleep again. He feels his blood turning sluggish once again, but he  
fights off the feeling. A troll can reverse what he could do, and he wants to make sure she is  
gone, along with making sure to hide the weapon that his stand-in lusus had. The sickle symbol  
to show the unrest on Alternia. 

“WELL?” Signless says, making sure that the ethereal spirit--which should not be in this  
plane--get’s her business done. 

She sighs a little before speaking, “If you’ll think i’ll leave just to let you sleep once more,  
think again child.” 

“WHY WON’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?” the Signless asks, practically shouting, his  
hand tightens on the sickle in his hand. “WHERE DID YOU GET THIS? NO ONE SHOULD  
HAVE THIS!” 

She then teleported right in front of him and up in his face, “Think child! Does this  
being a grave not give any immediate answers through your think-pan or is that broken too?!”  
and she enunciated it by slapping him hard. 

He made sure to keep the sickle safe. The Sufferer thought that he could be without it  
during the last sermon before his capture. It was supposed to be peaceful as he hid with the  
other trolls from various sweeps. 

“I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE I AM, BUT DO YOU?” Karkat seethes, he clenches his fist.  
It’ll do him no good if he reveals the charade that he and the Sufferer has done during their  
lifetime and this new era. “Oh but I do and I am fulfilling a promise that my younger self made a  
long long time ago.” 

“WHAT NONSENSE DO YOU SPEAK OF? A YOUNGER SELF? YOU MUST HAVE  
LOST YOUR THINKPAN WHEN YOU PASSED OVER.” 

She laughed, mirthlessly, “You truly don’t remember me? Ha, well then allow me to  
introduce myself again to you.” She flicked his nose and appeared behind him, “I am the  
Handmaid, Damara Megido, and if you have not noticed, a great evil is back. This world needs  
your help whether you want to give it or not-” Just then, a terrible, loud roar was heard over the  
blowing windstorm. 

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?!” 

“That, child, is the source of the darkness. We don’t have much time left… Forgive me  
for doing this.” “FOR DOING WHAT?” he asked before she grabbed him by the scruff, “HEY!  
LET ME GO!” 

The Handmaiden pulls him away from the spot he guarded for sweeps. He’s getting  
farther away from the Sufferer’s resting place and he flails around. “I SAID LET. ME. GO!” He  
aims to harm the spirit with the weapon she gave back to him--unearthing it from it’s hidden  
spot--but the weapon doesn’t reach her. 

He doesn’t care if there is some kind of darkness around. He just wants to go back to  
Kankri, to shift back into stone as he waits for him. Either he doesn’t come back (reincarnation  
as the talkative Kankri with the trigger or just something trolls believe in) or Karkat is encased in  
stone, feeling numb as the world continues to spin. 

“Stop screaming you petulant child, we have work to do,” the Handmaid told him as he  
carried him to a portal (which was not there before on the tree’s base) and tossed him in  
headfirst into it.  
“FUUUUUUUUUUUU-” The Signless cried out before going through it.  
With that done, the Handmaid turned to focus on another matter.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“-UUUUUUUUUUCK OOOF!” The Signless was still shouting a he came through the  
otherside of the portal, getting a mouthful of grass and dirt upon “landing,” “BLEH! THAT’S  
FUCKING DISGUSTING! AUGH!”  
After that bit of spazzing out, he finally looked around himself. It looked like it was night  
time wherever he was, but there was no moon in the sky and he was an island of a sort… which  
was surrounded by stars and clouds. This sent his mind reeling, where the fuck was he now?!


End file.
